A Parent's Love, A Child's Pain
by LA4ever
Summary: AU.Callie and Arizona find out what it means to be a doctor and not be able to cure their own child. NOTE:I myself have this disability and wrote this based off my experiences. This story means a lot to me, so please be nice. I hope you enjoy.


Callie's heart beat fast as she came to an conclusion about her daughter. Sofia had Cerebal Palsy, and it broke her heart.  
Her chest constricted with anguish and her stomach felt in knots with worry. It didn't matter that it mild CP. Sofia would still have to endure an orthopedic surgery. Her mind raced with ideas of what to do. Her little girl was only three years burned her eyes as she looked at the gate study of Sofia's walking. Her spine showing abnormal alignment, and her limbs showing lack of balance and coordination. Even with surgery, Callie was positive Sofia would never balance a bike,be an athlete, be able to walk long periods of time, and would be limited in future careers. Just knowing all that, made Callie feel sad and angry. Now she had the task of telling Arizona. For weeks Arizona had wondered about Sofia, and Callie promised to do tests. So now the time had come. To reveal what would be the hardest truth to faces in their lives.

* * *

Callie called Arizona to her office. Within minutes the smiling blonde showed up. She wouldn't be smiling long.

" Arizona honey, take a seat. It's about Sofia."

Frowning, she sat down worried now.

" What's wrong ?"

" She has mild Cerebal Palsy."

Arizona, felt numb at the words.

" Are you sure Callie ?"

" Yes, I done all the test required. Her gate is way off."

" It can it be fixed right ?"

" Yeah, with surgery. We have to wait till she's five years old. Her spine has to develop more."

" Damn it ! Why our little girl ? ! She don't deserve this Callie ! I hate this !"

" So I Arizona, but we have to be strong for Sofia. We'll do this together ok ?"

" Ok, together."

For an hour they sat crying in each others arms. It was a pain like no other.

_Five hours later, Callie and Arizona sat watching TV with Sofia. It was sad to watch her laugh and smile at the screen._

_Both of them remembering her as a newborn. A beautiful baby with no worries and just loved being held by them. It_

_still seemed unreal that this was happening to Sofia. The pain she would endure from surgeries, the harsh reality of_

_why when she got older. How would they explain to Sofia that isn't her fault and mommy can't take the pain away ?_

_That night, Sofia slept with them. They felt the need to have her close and know she is loved by both of them no matter what._

The sun rose, and Callie got Sofia ready for daycare.

" Mamma, me not wanna go."

" Sweetie, mommy has to work. You can come home tonight, ok ?"

" Ok, mamma."

Smiling, Callie picks up Sofia. She kisses Arizona, then head off to the daycare at the hospital.

After putting her in daycare, Callie goes to the front desk and punches in her time. Miranda is also there.

" Oh hey Callie. Good morning."

" Good morning Miranda."

Miranda frowns as realizes that something isn't right.

" Callie...what's wrong ? Are you and Arizona fighting ?"

" No, it's Sofia."

" What about her ?"

" Miranda...Sofia has mild Cerebal Palsy."

" What ? Callie what makes you say that ?"

" Well she has yet to walk and I done a gate on her. The gate was way off."

" Oh Callie...I'm so sorry. Are you going to have her treated here ?"

" Actually, we are considering Shiner's Hospital. The one in Kentucky."

" Oh yeah, I've about that place. I think that's a great idea. They really care about kids."

" I know. That's why we think it's best. No offense to this hospital."

Miranda smiled then placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

" Don't worry, everyone here will understand. How is Arizona ?"

" Extremely worried. Both of us are very upset."

" Oh I can imagine. But Callie, Sofia is your child and has your spirit. That means she's a fighter."

" I know, and I'm proud."

" When you leaving for Kentucky ?"

" Tomorrow morning. I made an appointment on the way here."

" Have you told Owen yet ?"

" Yes, Arizona did for both of us. We're both only here til 5:00 pm. We have to pack."

" Have a safe trip. Keep me informed."

" Will do."

The day is hectic for Callie and Arizona. Finally it's time to go home. Arizona carries Sofia to the car while Callie gets in to drive.

Arriving home, they put a movie in for Sofia and start packing. Once they finish, they all eat dinner and watch TV together.

At 6:00 am, they head to the airport. Finally at 8:00 am their flight boards. Sofia is not happy about being in the plane. Callie

manages to calm her down. Five hours later, the plane lands in Kentucky. The get their baggage and get a cab to a hotel. Thankfully,

a room is available. Once in the room, they unpack. Then take a cab to the hospital. Arizona sits down with Sofia, while Callie checks

in. Then takes a seat herself. Sofia looks up at Arizona.

" Mommy, do I get shot ?

" No baby. Not today. A doctor is just gonna look at you is all."

Seeing how nervous Sofia is, Callie distracts her with a children's book. Fifteen minutes later, they are called back.

Going in the room the doctor introduces himself. Then examines Sofia. Checking her hamstrings, and balance as

her back.

" Ok, Ms. Torres and Ms. Robins your suspicions are correct. When do you notice something is wrong, Ms. Torres ?"

" Well, being a doctor myself I knew she should be walking already. I would say not to long after her 3rd birthday."

" Does she have trouble eating or talking for her age ?"

" No, it's her gate that I noticed. She's out of diapers, eats solid foods, and talks pretty good."

" Ok, that's good. She will need surgery in a year from now."

" What kind of surgery ?"

" I will remove a bone in her lower spine that affects the nerves there. Without this surgery she will be paralyzed."

" How much pain do you believe will endure ?"

" Well Ms. Torres, a lot at first. It will require she lay on her stomach for at least two weeks if not more."

" How long will she be in the hospital here ?"

" Six weeks at least. She will have to have PT for twenty days after the stitches are removed."

" Ok, thank you doctor. When do we come back for the surgery ?"

" June 3, 2015. You will be called with further details a week earlier."

" Ok thank you. We have no more questions."

" Ok, then. See you then."

The doctor shakes theirs hand and leaves. Callie and Arizona leave with Sofia. They decide to go eat at Texas Road House.

They are quickly seated. Once Sofia is made comfortable, Arizona begins to talk.

" Callie, I'm a little concerned. The surgery sounds difficult."

" I'm sure it will go fine. We have to have faith."

" I know, your right."

They put on their best smile and start eating when the food comes. Getting back to the hotel room, Callie gives Sofia a bath.

Then puts her down for a nap. Seeing the sad look in Callie's eye's, Arizona sits on couch and cuddles with her wife.

At 2:00 pm the next day, they arrive back in Seattle. Getting home, they decide to talk with Sofia. Callie speaks.

" Sofia, the nice doctor you seen yesterday is gonna fix you."

" How momma ?"

" My fixing your back."

" Will it hurt momma ?"

" Yes baby, but me and mommy will be there. You won't be alone."

Sofia hugs Callie and starts crying. Arizona looks at Callie with sadness as they try to comfort their daughter.

**TBC**


End file.
